


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Collars, Daddy Kink, M/M, Panties, Punishment, Sub Frank, my first failed attempt at writing daddy!kink, no prep (wtf why did i do that)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Christmas daddy!kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

Frank had been waiting all day for Gerard to get home, and he was beginning to worry. It was Christmas Eve after all, and he had wanted to spend the day with his boyfriend, but he had gone out a few hours ago, saying he had some errands to run.

Frank had tried to pass the time by cleaning up the place, but that hadn't taken nearly as long as he anticipated. Then he attempted to watch a movie, but nothing caught his interest, so he had given up on that too, so now he was just plain bored.

Finally Frank heard the familiar sound of a key turning in the lock of his apartment door, and he basically tripped over his feet rushing to the entryway.

"Where have you been?" Frank questioned while Gerard removed his heavy winter coat. It was snowing steadily, which was great for the Christmas spirit, but not so convenient for travel.

"I was getting you a present," he grinned cheekily, holding up a bag as proof.

"Gee - you didn't have to do that. There is already enough for me under the tree." He gestured to the heavily decorated pine that dominated the living room and the pile of presents surrounding it.

"I know, but this was kind of for me as well, and I didn't want to wait." Gerard's eyes smoldered, and Frank felt a rush of heat flare throughout his entire body. He was burning with curiosity now, but Gerard kept the bag firmly grasped in his hands, making it impossible for him to see what was inside.

"What is it?" Frank's voice shook slightly with anticipation as Gerard turned around and began digging through his purchases.

"Close your eyes," he ordered, and Frank obliged eagerly.

He strained his ears in a feeble attempt to guess what Gerard had gotten him, but all he heard was the rustling of paper and a faint ringing noise. He felt Gerard's slender fingers stroke his neck gently before removing the black collar he always wore. He felt strangely naked without the familiar object adorning his body, but it was quickly replaced, leaving Frank wondering what was going on.

"You can look now," Gerard whispered in his ear. He turned Frank slightly, so when he opened his eyes, he was facing the mirror that hung in the entryway.

His mouth fell open as he gazed upon the new collar that graced his neck. Frank had loved his old one because of the memories it carried, but it had been wearing out; the black leather was worn and creasing, and the buckle in the back came undone often. This collar was stunning, the leather was the color of red wine, and an image of the tattoo that Frank had on his hips had been engraved on each side - two swallows, representing him and Gerard. A small bell hung in the center, and it chimed softly every time he moved.

"Do you like it?" Gerard asked shyly. It always amazed Frank how soft and sweet he was outside of the bedroom.

"Gee - it's perfect!" he gushed before engulfing his boyfriend in an embrace and showering him with small kisses.

"That's not all I got you," Gerard's voice lowered in pitch. He handed Frank the bag and shoved him toward the bathroom. "Go change and be waiting for me on the bed." 

Frank felt himself becoming aroused already, and quickly hurried off to go comply with Gerard's demands.

~~~

When Gerard pushed open the door, he had to suppress a groan at the sight of Frank laid out and waiting for him. He looked so fuckable in the black panties and lacy stockings he had bought for him. Gerard loved it when Frank dressed up, and luckily he never seemed to mind. He had neglected to purchase him a shirt because he adored the sight of Frank's inked skin, and he didn't want to hide it with the pointless material.

Frank bit his lip when he felt Gerard's eyes on him, and he wiggled his ass enticingly, causing the bell on his collar to ring faintly.

"Oh baby - you look fantastic," Gerard growled, and Frank shuddered slightly.

Gerard's hands wandered all over Frank's body, luxuriating in the feel of his skin and his silk clad legs. Something about seeing his boyfriend all dolled up in women's lingerie drove him crazy, and he didn't care if it was an odd fetish.

"So fucking hot..."

"Fuck me please Daddy..." Frank moaned, and Gerard's cock went fully erect at those words.

He hadn't discovered Frank's daddy kink for months because he had been embarrassed about it, but Gerard enjoyed it just as much as he did honestly. He stared into Frank's lust filled eyes as he quickly stripped himself of his clothes before climbing back onto the bed.

"You want this...you want Daddy to fuck you...?" Gerard hissed.

"God yes...I want you inside me."

That statement went straight to Gerard's cock, and he moaned softly. Leaning down, he plundered Frank's lips, hungrily exploring every corner of his mouth while pressing their bare chests together. Frank's hips began to buck up wildly, but Gerard forced them back down.

"Nuh uh baby," he scolded, and Frank whined pathetically.

He removed his lips from his mouth before trailing them down his neck, marking him up with dark hickeys just how he knew Frank liked it. Continuing lower, he gave each of Frank's tattoos attention until he had reached the swallows on his hips. He smirked when he noticed the black panties were straining to hold down Frank's erection, and he kissed the tip through the fabric.

" _Ohh..._ " Frank gasped before thrusting his dick closer to Gerard's face, but he simply moved farther away.

He debated sucking Frank off, but decided not to let him have his way that easily, it was so much more fun to tease him. Grabbing his hips, he flipped him over roughly, making the bell ring out loudly.

Frank stilled as Gerard pressed kisses down his back until he reached the edge of the black panties that looked so fucking fine on Frank's ass. As much as he didn't want to, Gerard pulled them off, exposing him fully to his gaze. Frank groaned as Gerard began to nuzzle against his thighs, licking and biting as he went.

"Please Gee..." Frank gasped, but Gerard simply pushed his head down into the pillow as he swiped his tongue up the underside of his balls. Gerard pulled back and began sucking on two of his fingers lazily, watching Frank squirm underneath him. Taking one, he gently circled Frank's entrance, but when Frank pushed back against his finger, he placed a stinging slap on his right ass cheek.

"You little slut..." he hissed as Frank whimpered softly.

"I'm sorry Daddy...I just want you so badly."

"For that - I'm not gonna prep you. You need to be punished." Gerard knew Frank loved this game, and he somehow enjoyed the burn that came with no lube. He would never actually hurt Frank, not in a million years, and he should still be stretched from their earlier session anyway.

"Yes Daddy..."

"Do you still want this?" Gerard began pumping his engorged cock slowly, and he had to fight down the urge to come already. Seeing Frank with his ass in the air and his eyes glazed over with lust was pushing him up against the edge.

"Yes please...I need you Daddy."

"Lucky for you, I love hearing you beg."

Gerard lined himself up with Frank's entrance before burying himself to the hilt in one thrust. Frank cried out in pain at first, but it rapidly turned into a moan of pleasure. Pressing his fingers into Frank's hips so hard he would probably leave bruises, Gerard pulled out halfway before slamming back in. Frank's hips bucked backward, trying to take even more of Gerard's length.

"More... _oohh Gee_...harder."

How could he resist? Gerard began to move faster and deeper, causing Frank to unravel underneath him. He moaned brokenly every time Gerard hit his prostate, his back arching in pleasure. Gerard's own orgasm was fast approaching, but he wasn't ready to come just yet.

"Come for me baby..." he demanded, grabbing a hold of Frank's cock and beginning to pump him in time with his thrusts. He must have been close, because it wasn't long before he was spilling all over the bed sheets, moaning Gerard's name. Gerard pulled out quickly before grabbing Frank's hair and bringing his mouth to his swollen cock.

"Make Daddy feel good..." he ordered, and Frank eagerly took him deep into his mouth, sucking hard and making Gerard groan loudly.

He was so close already, and having Frank's hot mouth wrapped around him was driving him crazy. He looked so fucking sexy with nothing but those stockings on, sucking his dick like there wasn't anything in the world he would rather be doing.

Frank's head bobbed up and down and his collar rang out with every movement. Tangling his fingers securely in Frank's dark hair, Gerard began to fuck Frank's mouth, and he took everything he could give him.

When Frank moaned around his cock, it became too much for Gerard, and he spurted heavily down his throat with a breathless cry. Swallowing every drop, Frank continued to milk him until the last tremors of his orgasm had ceased. They cleaned up hastily before collapsing back down onto the bed, Gerard pulling Frank against his chest possessively.

"Merry Christmas Daddy," Frank murmured before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
